Más Allá de las Dimensiones
by MarBere123
Summary: One-Shot basado en el AfterLife de Atem poco antes de "El lado oscuro de las dimensiones". No se me ocurrió un resumen exacto, así que solo lean. Implica vaseshipping.


Justo cuando Atem cruzó la puerta, sintió un peso realmente conocido sobre él.

Su cuerpo reaccionó casi al instante y le devolvió el abrazo tal y como siempre había querido hacer desde que recobró sus memorias.

"¡Príncipe!" Mana lloró apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. "¡Por fin... Por fin estás aquí! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuánto esperamos?! ¡Espero que sí, porque yo no!"

Atem rió. No sabía cuánto había extrañado la personalidad de su mejor amiga.

"Puedo suponer... ¿Unos 3000 años, quizás?" contestó.

"¡Tardaste demasiado!" regañó la _chica_ de cabello oscuro.

Atem hubiese querido continuar con su abrazo un tiempo más, pero alguien pronto tomó a Mana por el cuello de sus ropajes y la alzó con facilidad. Ella pataleó un rato quejándose, sin embargo se rindió unos segundos después.

"¡Mana, deja de hostigar al Faraón!" ordenó Mahad.

Oh. Cuánta familiaridad sentía al ver ese momento. Sin duda, Atem los había extrañado más de lo que en un momento pensó.

"Mahad, ha pasado mucho tiempo," saludó Atem con una sonrisa de lado.

El principal mago de la corte le devolvió el gesto.

"No solo conmigo, su majestad," dijo y se hizo a un lado.

Sinceramente, si Atem no se hubiese estado preparando para ese momento, era seguro que se hubiese puesto a llorar de felicidad frente a todos.

Su padre, Aknamkanon.

El sacerdote Seto.

Su tutor, Shimon.

Aknadin.

Shada.

Karim.

Isis.

Mahad y Mana...

Todos. Absolutamente todos estaban ahí.

Pero... ¿En dónde era _ahí_ exactamente?

Miró alrededor. Era Egipto, de alguna manera, pero no sentía calor. Tampoco la arena entrando en sus ojos o el sol quemando sobre su piel. Era brillante, sí, pero de una forma inexplicable. Una forma que se asemejaba al de algo brillante por sí mismo más que por reflejar otra cosa.

Se sentía... _Extraño_ , pensó. Realmente parecía que había vuelto 3000 años en el pasado. Realmente parecía que había vuelto a su hogar.

"Hijo mío," escuchó.

Una sonrisa cargada de buenas emociones cruzó su rostro y por un segundo, ambos olvidaron los títulos que en vida habían tenido.

"¡Padre!"

No supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, sus brazos ya rodeaban el cuerpo de Aknamkanon y sus mejillas ya se bañaban en lágrimas.

Aknamkanon le sonreía solo como un padre podía sonreír y le devolvía el enérgico gesto con uno más simple: ubicando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

Los sacerdotes, a su vez, sonreían encantados con la escena, pero tampoco esperaron mucho para acercarse a saludar.

"Bien. Bien. Me parece que esto es digno de celebración," opinó Shimon con una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Aunque supiera quién era, a Atem le seguía pareciendo extraño ver al abuelo de Yugi en él.

"¿Celebración?" repitió el Príncipe de Egipto mirando a todos.

Mana le sonrió.

"Todos hemos estado esperando por ti durante 3000 años, Príncipe," dijo ella.

"Es normal que querramos hacer una fiesta en su honor," continuó Mahad.

"Ya veo..."

Su mirada pronto se dirigió al suelo sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación.

Mana le dio un leve empujón.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sientes bien?" quiso saber.

Los demás presentes también esperaron su respuesta, probablemente igual de preocupados que ella.

Por un segundo, solo por uno, todos los recuerdos de Atem se arremolinaron tanto en su cerebro como en su corazón. Su cuerpo tembló y sus manos se apretaron en puños.

Lo dijo tan bajo que todos se tuvieron que acercar para poder escuchar.

"... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho..." apretó sus dientes antes de inspirar para continuar. "Si tan solo hubiese podido a derrotar a Bakura más pronto... Con mi propio poder..."

Tantas personas... Tantas vidas como la de Mahad habían terminado por su falta de poder como Faraón... Él simplemente no podía... No sabía cómo decir todo lo que realmente quería decir.

Mana tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, pero fue Mahad quien habló.

"No fue su culpa," declaró Mahad con severidad.

Atem lo miró e inconscientemente apretó el agarre con Mana. Ella no dijo nada ante el repentino dolor. Su amigo... Su mejor amigo lo necesitaba.

"Pero si hubiese sido un mejor Faraón-..."

"No creo que hubieses sido uno mejor, Faraón," lo interrumpió el sacerdote Seto.

"Pero yo-..."

"Si estamos buscando culpables, creo que yo debería serlo, ¿o no?" opinó Akamkanon acercándose a su hijo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo. "Fue bajo mi reinado que _Kul Elna_ sufrió y gracias a eso es que Bakura hizo lo que hizo."

"Y no solo Aknamkanon," agregó Aknadin.

Fue sorprendente para todos que aceptara ese hecho con tanta facilidad.

"Todos hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer," prosiguió Mahad después de unos cuabtos segundos de silencio. "Y ahora todos estamos aquí."

Atem sintió que Mana apretaba su mano y la miró. Ella sonrió.

"Todos hemos esperado por ti, Príncipe. No lo arruines con esa negatividad."

Una vez más, Atem miró a cada uno. Su corazón —si es que todavía se podía decir así —latió con calidez al ver las sonrisas que todos sus amigos y familia le brindaban.

Realmente deseó que Yugi y los demás pudieran acompañarlo en ese momento.

Aceptó la celebración sin poner más objeciones y dejó que todos se adelantaran.

Atem miró hacia atrás. Por supuesto, ya no había puerta ni nada que lo conectara con sus amigos del mundo actual, pero esperaba que, de algún modo, sus sentimientos llegaran a Yugi y a los demás.

Deseaba que supieran lo feliz que se encontraba.

"¿Qué esperas, Príncipe?" Mana regresó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo. "¡Vamos!"

Atem asintió.

"¿Sabes?" le dijo. "Se supone que ahora no tengo ninguna clase de título, puedes llamarme por mi nombre."

Mana frunció el ceño.

"¿Tu nombre?" repitió y pareció pensarlo. "Bueno... El príncipe es el príncipe, ¿correcto?"

Huh... Atem tenía la sensación de un _déjà vu._ "Bueno, no importa," sonrió divertido por la expresión de su amiga y ambos continuaron caminando hacia el palacio del más allá.

* * *

SiEl tiempo pasó, de alguna manera, o eso sintió Atem. Ahora entendía por qué Mana no sabía cuántos años habían pasado hasta el momento.

Si bien habían días y noches en el más allá, no era como si alguien los contase o como si tuvieran el mismo tiempo que en el mundo actual.

Era muy parecido, pero muy distinto al mismo tiempo.

Incluso había un río Nilo —o lo que simulaba serlo —y, como cuando eran niños, Atem accedió a la idea de acompañar a Mana a nadar un rato.

Asimismo, como no se sentía calor, tampoco hacía frío. Siempre era el tiempo perfecto para todos.

Aunque, dicho por Mahad, todo podía variar según quien lo pensara.

Probablemente, Mana quería sentir calor para nadar y por eso _sentía_ calor; sin embargo alguien a su lado podría estar sintiendo una ventisca helada. Todo. Absolutamente todo dependía de la persona, de lo que quería, o de cómo lo quería. Lo que llevaba a Atem a pensar.

¿Él los veía a todos igual a cómo los recordaba porque así lo quería? ¿O todos habían fallecido poco después de su sacrificio?

Según él, realmente no había estado pensando en cómo verlos, sino en cuánto deseaba verlos.

Todo era simplemente confuso. Quería hablar de ello con alguien, pero tampoco quería que complicaran más su manera de ver las cosas.

"Dispara," le dijo Mana nadando hacia él.

Atem inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Huh?"

"Pregunta lo que quieres preguntar," continuó ella apoyando sus manos al borde del río e impulsándose para sentarse a su lado.

Las gotas caían de su cabello a su cuerpo y mojaban el suelo sobre el que se sentaba llegando incluso hasta Atem.

Ella _brillaba_ de alguna manera, pensó quedándose sin palabras.

"¿Príncipe?"

"¿Eh?" reaccionó.

"¿Qué te molesta?" instó pegando su húmedo hombro contra el suyo.

"¿Por qué crees que algo me molesta?" quiso saber él.

Ella frunció los labios a un lado emitiendo un leve _"hm..."_ y llevando su dedó índice al lado derecho del mentón.

"Porque hasta ahora, lo único que has hecho ha sido sentarte ahí y mojar tus pies. Ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi día."

"¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"¡Eso no importa ahora!"

Atem suspiró exasperadamente cuando supo que Mana no se detendría hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

Mirando hacia el agua del río, él asintió.

"Es solo que me he estado preguntando por qué todos se ven igual a cuando los dejé," respondió.

Mana parpadeó confundida antes de reír.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Atem incapaz de ver lo divertido de la situación.

"Nada, nada, es solo que hasta ahora es que piensas en eso," contestó ella entre risas antes de suspirar y mirar un rato hacia la nada en completo silencio.

Atem se extrañó.

"¿Mana?"

Ella lo miró y asintió.

"Bien... Creo que es porque _queremos_ que nos veas así," explicó. "Quiero decir, aparte de Mahad, el Faraón Aknamkanon y otros, que fallecieron a esa misma edad; hay otros que simplemente queremos vernos así y, como tú nos recuerdas así, eso facilita las cosas."

"¿Huh...?"

"Como te habrá dicho Mahad, todo depende de lo que uno quiera. Puede que ahora me veas como cuando tenía 16 años, pero en mi reflejo yo veo a una joven de 20."

"¿Joven?"

"¡Cállate!"

Ambos rieron un poco para disipar la tensión, sin embargo no pudieron evitar el corto tiempo en silencio que se formó después.

Percatándose de un dato implícito, Atem volvió la mirada a Mana.

"¿Eso quiere decir que superaste mi edad, no es así?" quiso saber. "¿Qué pasó con Egipto, entonces? ¿Cómo fue tu vida?"

Mana sonrió agraciada por tanta curiosidad, pero no respondió al instante.

"Fue... Buena," dijo simplemente, sin prepcuparse por más detalles.

Lo cual solo aumentó la intriga del Príncipe.

"¿Buena?" repitió. "¿Sólo eso? ¿No te casaste ni tuviste una familia?" ella no respondió, la curiosidad de Atem sólo aumentaba con cada palabra, inseguro si de burlarse o de preocuparse, sin notar que las manos de su amiga poco a poco se habían vuelto puños y que sus labios se apretaban. "¿Siquiera dejaste que alguien de cortejara?"

"¡Lo intenté, ¿está bien?!" ella explotó. Por alguna razón, aquella respuesta sorprendió más a Atem de lo que supuso. "¡Lo intenté! Día tras día..." ella subió sus rodillas hasta pegarlas a su pecho, su voz decorándose con más desesperación. "Intenté enamorarme. Intenté continuar con mi vida más allá de volverme una sacerdotisa..." levantó la mirada hacia él y Atem sintió cómo su corazón se partió al ver tal triste expresión. "¿Pero cómo podría...? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si ni mi maestro ni mi mejor amigo estaban ahí para darme su bendición? ¿Cómo podría yo haber tenido la felicidad que ninguno de ustedes tuvo, dime tú? ¡¿Cómo-...?!"

Atem no la dejó continuar. Sus brazos la rodearon sin importarle sentir cómo se mojaba. Mana tenía la respiración agitada, probablemente había estado guardando aquellas palabras desde hacía tanto tiempo que todas habían salido sin cohibirse.

Tardaron varios segundos para que Mana se calmara y le devolviera el gesto escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula.

"¿Sabes?" ella continuó. "No recuerdo cuántas veces deseé poder volver a verlos, o cuántas veces soñé con el pasado, o cuántas veces pensé en acabar con mi propia vida..."

"Mana-..."

"Pero nunca intenté nada," ella lo interrumpió. "Siempre me dije a mí misma que a ustedes no les gustaría que hiciera una locura como esa," Mana separó su cabeza sin romper el abrazo y miró a Atem directamente a los ojos. "Lo único que pensaba al ver mi reflejo, era: 'debo permanecer igual para que ambos me reconozcan. Debo ser yo y seguir siendo yo no importa qué tan duras sean mis pruebas'..."

Sin darse cuenta, Atem dejó que Mana lo empujara hasta que sintió su espalda contra el suelo y su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus ojos mostraban tantas emociones y sentimientos distintos que no podía identificar ni uno solo.

¿Tanto había sufrido? ¿De qué había servido su sacrifio si no todas las personas de su reino pudieron ser felices después?

"No conozco las razones de Isis o de los demás para que se vean iguales a tus ojos," continuó. "Pero las mías están tan claras como el agua de este río," Mana estiró su brazo contra el suyo hasta que sus manos estuvieron unidas y lenta y suavemente alzó la mano de Atem para que esta tocara su cálida mejilla. Sin notarlo, Atem la dejó ahí aún cuando la mano de su amiga cayó sobre su pecho. " _Tiene_ _que reconocerme,_ pensé. _Tiene que hacerlo aún si sus memorias le fallan. Tiene que hacerlo de algún modo._ "

Su cuerpo húmedo cayó sobre el suyo y su cabeza se pegó a su pecho. Atem no podía saber a quién pertenecían los fuertes golpeteos en su cuerpo.

"Te extrañé tanto, Atem..." dijo. "No sabes cuánto... No lo sabes..."

Y entonces, Atem la abrazó también. No intentó decir nada, no habían palabras que pudieran aliviar la tristeza del pasado. Ciertamente no las había, pero...

"Yo no sabía cuánto los extrañaba hasta que llegué aquí," dijo sin mirarla. "Y ahora tienes por seguro que no me iré Mana. Me quedaré a su lado sin importar qué."

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó. "¿Prometes que no te irás?"

Atem apretó sus brazos.

"Lo prometo."

* * *

Era un mentiroso.

Era un mentiroso que mentía sin saber.

"Debo volver. Tengo que ayudarlos," dijo Atem al enterarse que Yugi y los demás necesitaban ayuda.

"No entiendo, mi Faraón, ¿qué sucede?" quiso saber Mahad.

Atem apretó los puños.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero así como existe el reino de las sombras y el más allá, existen otras dimensiones alternas," explicó. "Y una está amenazando contra la vida de mis amigos."

"Perece que incluso quieren volver a armar el rompecabezas," agregó Isis. Había perdido su collar del milenio y, con ello, la presición en sus predicciones, pero todavía podía ver algo.

"Tengo que volver y ayudar a mis amigos," declaró Atem.

Mahad e Isis compartieron una mirada preocupada.

"Volveré," prometió Atem. "Esta vez no me iré por otros 3000 años."

"No es a nosotros a quienes debes decir eso, Faraón," contestó Isis mirando más allá de él.

Intentando adivinar a qué se refería la sacerdotisa, Atem giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse con la desgarradora mirada de Mana sobre él.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos gritaban, pero en lugar de decir algo, solo dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de donde estaban.

Atem estiró un brazo, pero las palabrad simplemente no salieron de su boca.

Sintió a alguien poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y miró a Mahad sonriéndole.

"Habla con ella," sugirió. "Está dolida, pero entenderá. Siempre entiende."

Atem lo sabía. Sabía que Mana siempre entendía y que, por eso, siempre dolía.

La encontró sentada en uno de los jardines con la espalda pegada a una pared del palacio. Miraba al cielo sin buscar algo en específico y respiraba con una molesta tranquilidad.

Suspirando, Atem caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y, por un momento, ninguno dijo nada.

"Tengo que ir," anunció Atem mirándola sin esperar encontrar sus ojos.

"Lo sé," contestó ella.

"Debo hacerlo."

"No te estoy deteniendo."

"Pero quieres hacerlo."

"Pero no lo hago."

"Mana..."

"Príncipe..."

"¡Mana!" él alzó primero la voz, esta vez logrando que ella lo mirara.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Deja de comportarte así!"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como si no te importase. Como si no te soliese," él tomó su mano. "Di lo que quieres decir. Te escucharé."

"Eres un mentiroso."

"Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo."

"Yo tampoco puedo."

"¿Qué?" él frunció el ceño.

"Me da pavor que te vuelvas a ir. ¿Qué pasa si tu alma se queda atrapada durante otros 3000 años? ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?"

"Ustedes están bien aquí-..."

"Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero," lo interrumpió ella apretando el agarre en su mano.

Atem suspiró.

"No puedo evitarlo," repitió él. "Si conocieras a Yugi y a los demás, lo entenderías. Les debo tanto que esto apenas pagaría mi deuda."

"Lo sé."

El príncipe la miró confundido. ¿Qué sabía?

Ella suspiró.

"También los he conocido, una parte de mí, al menos," trató de explicar y al ver que no era efectivo, continuó. "Una vez en la batalla contra Zorc... Para curarte, te di parte de mi Ba, ¿lo recuerdas?" Atem asintió. "Esa parte se quedó contigo durante todos estos años... Y aunque sea vago, tengo recuerdos de cuando viajaste con tus amigos al mundo de las memorias."

Lo recordaba. Atem recordaba que Mana había sido la única junto a Bobassa que había podido ver a Yugi dentro de ese mundo. ¿Había sido gracias a su Ba? Todo este tiempo, ¿había tenido una parte de Mana dentro de él?

Inconscientemente, Atem llevó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Cuando por fin llegaste a este lugar, sentí que... Me sentí otra ve completa, Príncipe," continuó ella. "No solo me faltabas tú, sino la parte de mí que te llevaste hace mucho tiempo... Entiendo por qué quieres ir a ayudarlos... Son buenos amigos, después de todo, ¿cómo puedo yo luchar contra ese innegable hecho? Es solo que... Me asusta... Me asusta que no vuelvas otra vez..."

Con su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos, Atem atrajo a Mana a un abrazo. No lo sabía, pero todo ese tiempo... Todo ese tiempo Mana había estado con él, una parte aunque sea, siempre lo había acompañado; incluso Mahad con su mago oscuro... ¿En serio él merecía tan buenos amigos?

"Volveré," repitió él apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Mana. "No tardaré más de lo necesario, Mana. Mi alma ya está aquí."

"Lo sé."

"No quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo comprendas..."

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos.

"¿No serán otros 3000 años?"

"No será ni uno solo."

"Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido.'

"Lo haré."

Él rompió el abrazo y se levantó. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

"Estaré esperando."

"Lo sé."

* * *

 **Y wou... Bien, como se podrá suponer, aquel último hecho está basado en lo que sucede en la película "El lado oscuro de las dimensiones". Siempre pensé que Mana podía ver a Yugi y a los demás por el hecho de que le dio parte de su alma a Atem cuando este estaba malherido y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que plantearlo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
